Astray
by Pockyisgood
Summary: Post-opera. After the worst experience of Luigi's life, Shilo finds the damaged man in an alley. Against her better judgement, she takes him home causing an unexpected romance to bloom between the two. Luigi/Shilo. Warning: non-con.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm finally putting this up. =) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, there would already be a sequel to the movie already. **

* * *

Luigi just wanted to be alone for a few minutes. It had been a hell of a week since the opera... and his father's death. Dealing with the press, Amber's take-over of GeneCo, her face auction, the funeral, the deal made with Shilo Wallace. Since then he hadn't had any actual time to stop and think about all of it.

He didn't take his limo; in doing that he would have had to have a destination, which he didn't have. No, he did something he never did. He went for a walk. Just to simply get away from it all.

Luigi continued to walk down the empty streets, contemplating it all. He loved his father, he really did. The last cruel words stung him... "embarrassing"... "I don't need you"... "go away"... "disgusting"... Luigi stared down at his feet as he shuffled along, completely unaware that he was not alone.

The eldest Largo turned a corner, his thoughts interrupted by a man who leaned against the brick. The man had a cigarette perched between his lips. He looked over that the Largo. Luigi thought about telling the guy to 'move the fuck out of my way' but decided against it.

As he passed him, the man dragged on his cigarette, blowing the smoke into the Largo's face. Luigi scowled, trying to remember which pocket he had his knife in. Just as he figured out it was in his left breast coat pocket a voice came from the other end of the alley where he had just come from.

"Well look what we have here boys! Little Luigi Largo... lost!"

Luigi turned, his back to the cigarette man, to see the source of the voice. Said voice had come from a fairly average man, stubbled face, piercing eyes, messy ink black hair. Two bigger flunkies stood at either of his sides.

Oh, the eldest Largo didn't feel threatened; he had several knives on him.

"Wow, no bodyguards Largo? What, your scalpel whore sister too good enough to give you protection when you're going for a walk?" the unknown man chuckled.

Luigi smirked before turning around to see the cigarette man blocking his way. The man was taller now that he was standing straight up.

"Get the fuck out of my way," he snarled, his fingers itching to grab for his knife. The cigarette man smiled, looking over Luigi at the ink haired man.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere," grinned the leader as Luigi faced him again.

"Oh, I fuckin' think you'll let me pass without me having to hurt yo-" the Largo was cut off by the sudden feeling of his feet leaving the ground. The cigarette man had grabbed him under his underarms and lifted him about two inches from the concrete. Luigi couldn't reach his knives.

The leader's brow furred, "I think you'll find that on _our_ turf, _we_ make the rules. Not you, not GeneCo, not your whore siblings, not your dirt-napping pappy, not even the fucking Congress of the United States."

Luigi replied with a smart, "Fuck you."

The leader slapped him across the face, leaving the Largo with a red, stinging cheek. Luigi muttered, "Fucking peasant..."

The leader caught this and replied, "Really? What does that make you then? King? Nah, your pappy was king. He died, and he didn't leave his eldest son the kingdom."

"Shut the fuck up!"

The leader scoffed, ignoring Luigi's outburst, "I guess that makes you a prince, huh? Prince Luigi... That doesn't sound very good. How about Luigi the Stable Bitch... I mean Boy. No, actually Bitch will work there quite well after tonight."

The leader gave a sickening smirk; Luigi suddenly realized what he meant.

_Fuck no is that going to happen! Shit, I gotta get out of here! Let go!_ Luigi struggled to be free of the cigarette man's grasp. Cigarette man simply puffed into his face.

"Ugh," Luigi secretly wished lung cancer upon the man as he continued to wriggle in vain. Finally, the leader grabbed the Largo by his ascot, pulling their faces closer together.

"That'll be enough of that. I'm getting bored now," the smirk returned, "Shall we begin?"

That was it. Luigi had had it. He gave a forceful kick to the leader's chest, violently pushing him back. "Get the FUCK off me!" he shouted, thrashing about more than before. He tried kicking at the cigarette man's legs, but it gave no effect when the two flunkies finally did something and each grabbed one of his legs.

Fuck. This was _not_ going to happen to Luigi fucking Largo. This couldn't be happening! Then again, that's what Luigi told himself when his father told Shilo that he'd leave her GeneCo, not him.

His coat had left his shoulders.

_C'mon, Luigi, you can take them! You only lost half of the knives on you. If you can just reach one._

There went his shoes and socks.

_There was only a pocket knife in there, you weren't aiming to get them with that anyway. You still have one other knife on you._

That was quickly discovered too. There the leader was, standing between Luigi's still-clothed legs. The flunkies held him up, not one limb touched the ground.

The leader ran a hand up Luigi's left leg, causing the Largo to shiver. It wasn't a shiver of pleasure, it was out of disgust and anger. The leader removed the ascot, tossing the cloth to the dirty concrete.

Luigi had given up struggling. There were too many and he was unarmed, no to mention the fact that he was exhausted in the first place. _This couldn't be happening!_ He kept thinking.

Luigi knows what fear looks like on a person's face. He had seen it so many times on his victims. He couldn't help but briefly wonder if that was the face he was making that moment. It was of course different for every person, but many shared one of two looks. Brow knitted, corners of the mouth turned downward, lips slightly parted, eyes pleading for their life; or perhaps their mouth is gaping open, eyes wide, a complete look of shock. Luigi briefly wondered which expression he wore. However, either way it didn't matter. He was trapped, and he knew it.

The leader leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "You'll never forget this."

TBC

* * *

**Like? Hate? Please review! Remember, this is only the beginning. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two =D I don't know when I'll have the next one done. I hope you enjoy this chappie! Shilo finally arrives. Thank you so much for the excellent reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Shilo still hadn't gotten used to taking care of herself yet. Her father had told her to change the world, but so far she hadn't even moved out of the Wallace estate. She was grateful for the deal Amber Sweet offered her.

The deal stated that Shilo could continue living in the Wallace estate on two conditions. One being that she didn't get in GeneCo's way or tried to claim the company. The second condition said that she would have to begin working for Amber within the next six months as an assistant.

"I'm giving you six months so you can have time to cope with your father's death,Amber had said when Shilo questioned the time frame. She guessed it was that the new GeneCo leader sympathized in losing a father...

The seventeen year old decided to agree with the deal until she could figure out what she actually wanted to do with the rest of her life.

She was still coping though. It had only been a week since the opera and Shilo still didn't know what to do with herself. It was strange to wake up in her bed without her dad being by her side, checking her vitals, handing her a glass of water with her medicine.

_But it wasn't medicine,_ she told herself, _it was poison. _

Her body was still detoxing from the daily poisoning all her life. Once in a while Shilo would suddenly pass out, become dizzy, become nauseous, or she'd lose her appetite. It all became less and less frequent as the days progressed, but she wanted company; somebody to talk to. With Nathan dead, she had no one. Shilo's only friend was perhaps Graverobber, but she was afraid she'd get lost trying to find him and pass out in some alley.

But she was alone and she was still coping with it.

Shilo shivered from the cold night air, clutching the paper bag closer to her chest. She was returning home from shopping for necessities that were needed in the house; bread, eggs, carton of milk, toothpaste. Simple things that fit in one bag.

As she walked down the dark streets she considered to herself on finding a safer route from the store to the Wallace house. She spotted a girl that was leaning against the brick wall, her head bowed. Shilo stopped to look at her. The girl slowly rose her head. Shilo flinched as the glazed over eyes of the Zydrate junky stared at her, or maybe she wasn't looking at anything at all; just sensed the presence of another. Shilo carried on her way.

_She looked familiar,_ she thought, her mind going back to that night in the alley. Now Shilo remembered, _it was that junky who asked me my age then Graverobber gave her a hit of Z. _It was a small island after all.

Shilo turned a corner, _There aren't any lights down this way._ Only the moonlight at the other end of the alley showed the way. She pressed on considering what to do when she got home.

_Bowl of soup, some mushy love movie, shower, bed. Yeah, sounds good- _"Oof!"Shilo's foot had caught on something, sending her face down to the ground. Her hands broke her fall, dropping the grocery bag in the process.

She sat up, checking her palms for injuries. Just dirt. She hoped that any eggs didn't break on impact. She turned her head to what she had tripped over. Her doe eyes widened. The moonlight revealed a leg. Shilo gasped, praying that the leg was connected to a body. Oh, it was.

The naked body lay belly-down, arms at its sides, dark and a light colors painted its thighs, the head faced away from her, bruises covered the arms and legs. The light rise and fall of its back reassured the orphan that the person was still alive.

She hesitantly reached out a hand and gently shook the person's shoulder. Whoever this person was, something bad happened to them.

"Hey," she whispered, "Are you alright?" _No shit, Shilo! This person isn't 'alright'! Just look at the state they're in! _Shilo shook away her scolding thoughts and focused on the task at hand.

"Hey," she firmly -but gingerly- took hold of the unconscious person's shoulders, and flipped them onto their back. Shilo had a sharp intake of breath, instantly recognizing the unconscious man laying in front of her "Luigi Largo?"

Shilo's face flushed red in the darkness; she averted her eyes from his lower half, taking off her coat and covering up his dignity. She propped his head up on her lap, trying to think of what to do next.

"God, what the hell happened to you?" she murmured, brushing a strand of hair out of his face. She, of course had an idea of what had happened. After all, Luigi wasn't that popular.

_Somebody must've been able to corner him, then they just_ dumped_ him into an alley, _Shilo clenched her jaw at the thought. She, herself, never liked him, but nothing could excuse _this._

She moved to remove his head from her lap when suddenly a hand jumped to her throat, blocking her airway, pulling her close so her ear was right next to Luigi's mouth.

"...Don't tell... Amber.."

The hand released Shilo's throat. Jumping back a little, she coughed and gasped for oxygen; rubbing where his hand had been. She took deep breaths, taking note that Luigi had fallen unconscious again.

Shilo's first instinct was to get the hell away from the alley and leave the Largo on the pavement. However, she wasn't like that. She couldn't just leave a man to die. She was not going to give those human-garbage trucks another body to pick up.

But then again, would he do the same for her? Of course not, he wouldn't even stop walking... no, Shilo was better than him. She stuck the grocery bag's handles into the crook of her arm.

The seventeen year old struggled to swing Luigi's arm around her neck, forcing all the weight onto her shoulder. She groaned, pulling him so his body lay flat against her back. She tightly gripped his arms as she took a step forward.

Her legs almost buckled, taking another step. It was going to be a long night.

It was all so awkward for Shilo. She had been able to get Luigi back to her house after some time and many stops for breath.

She dropped the still unconscious Largo in a guest bedroom, she herself collapsing bedside the bed. She knew she was not quite done though.

Shilo pulled herself to her feet, placing the grocery bag on a chair. Her legs felt like rubber and it was only going to get worse... Shilo had to wash off Luigi all the dirt, blood, and something Shilo dared not think to herself about. Shilo moved to carry Luigi to the bathroom.

In all the years of isolation, Nathan had given Shilo things to do: piano, TV, and books. A lot of books. Especially medical books, so Shilo had a very good idea of what she was doing... that is, until she reached the bathroom.

_It's so easy, Shi. Just take it off. You said you were going to take care of him. Then go ahead, it starts here,_ Shilo's finger were inches from the coat that blocked her eyes from his dignity. She swallowed thickly, took a deep breath, finally snatching the material and throwing it at the wall. She flushed a bright red, quickly averting her eyes.

After taking a moment for composure, Shilo turned the shower on. Luigi didn't stir a muscle.

"_How do you like that, huh? Big bad Largo has been broken!" the voice laughed along with its friends. "F__ucking piece of shit," the voice snarled, kicking him in the side. _

"_Luigi?" it was another voice, only this one was softer than the others. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt a pale, gentle hand touch his face. The voice was soothing, completely opposite of the other voices. The calm voice cooed him to relax. _

_"Who are... what? Wha...?" he muttered._

Luigi Largo gradually opened his eyes, blinking a few times. _Was it all... a dream?_

Sunlight flooded into the room, the open window allowing in a gentle breeze. The Largo sat up too fast, a soreness shooting up his body.

_Fuck, it wasn't a dream..._ Luigi cringed, gripping the while bedsheets. He sucked in a deep breath, then let it out. He took note that he wasn't in his own room. Were _was_ he? God, that asshole from last night didn't take him home did he? No, he remembered that man walking away, leaving him for dead. For dead. Was he dead! No, that wouldn't explain the pain. If he was dead, he presumed, there wouldn't be any pain... either that or a hell lot more than he felt. Then where was he?

His answer walked right through the door. Dark doe eyes looked up at him, astonished.

"Oh, you're awake!" she said, taking another step into the room. Luigi's blue eyes stared, wide-eyed. Shilo was carrying a tray with a glass filled with orange juice, a plate covered with pancakes, and a bowl of strawberries on it. "I just thought I'd bring you breakfast in bed even though it's lunchtime."

Luigi's mouth hung open, _Shilo Wallace! I'm in the fucking ex-Repo Man's house! _

"Wallace?" he said, not really asking a question.

Shilo trotted over to the bedside table and asked, "How are you feeling?"

Luigi didn't answer, nor did he feel compelled to. It was none of her freaking business how he felt. He simply glared at the girl, questions swarming around in his head.

The seventeen-year-old averted her gaze, placing the tray in his lap, "It's okay, you don't need to answer," She looked up at him, "but you look better than last night. The color is back in your cheeks at least."

Shilo stood, fingers fidgeting with the edges of her too-short white dress. "Um," she stuttered, "if you need me, I'll bedownstairs." She turned to leave.

"Wallace!"

Shilo whipped around. "Yes, Mr. Largo?"

Luigi had stopped staring, but now he looked pissed off as he usually did. His voice,however, was less angry than he looked, "First off, you don't need to be so formal right now. Second, could you stay and tell me what happened? Tell me how the hell you found me, for starters. Shilo nodded and walked back over to his bedside. She was unsure if he'd mind if she sat at the end of the bed, so she remained standing.

"Well, it was really just an accident that I came across you," she continued to tell Luigi of how she had tripped over him and brought him back to her place to take care of him.

"Why? Why didn't you just leave me?" he asked, before taking a bite of pancake off the tray and continuing with a stuffed face, "if I was you, and I found you lying on the street half-dead, I would've left you there."

Shilo's brow knitted, "Maybe because I wasn't raised like you! I..."

Memories of her father -both good and bad- rushed back to her. Luigi noticed the mournful expression on the girl's face. Shilo's eyes dropped to her fidgeting hands in her lap.

"I'm not you," she finished. They sat in silence for a while, with only the sound of the utensils against the plate. Luigi eagerly wolfed down the rest of the pancakes and began gulping down his orange juice.

By now, Shilo knew that Rotti had once had a relationship with her mom. She cringed at the thought of almost being a Largo. _I was almost related to _that_!_ Rotti and her mom were to be married, she knew. She allowed curiousity to get the best of her.

"Did you know my mother?" she asked, causing Luigi to almost choke on his orange juice.

TBC

* * *

**I was originally going to make this chapter longer, but decided against it. Remember, reviews make the writing juices flow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I say anything, I just want to thanks ALL of the wonderful reviews I got! I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to finally crank another chapter out, and I really hope you enjoy this one! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Recap: After Luigi Largo was raped by a group of thugs and left for dead, Shilo literally stumbled upon him and took him home in order to nurse him back to health.**

xx

By now, Shilo knew that Rotti had once had a relationship with her mom. She cringed at the thought of almost being a Largo. _I was almost related to _that_!_ Rotti and her mom were to be married, she knew. She allowed curiosity to get the best of her.

"Did you know my mother?" she asked, causing Luigi to almost choke on his orange juice.

The Largo pounded a fist against his chest while Shilo patted his back. Able to breathe normally again, Luigi shot the seventeen-year-old a glare. She backed off and sat back down.

"Sorry," she said.

"The fuck you are," he growled, pushing the remainder of his breakfast away. Shilo's eyes fell into her lap.

"Yes!" Luigi said rather loudly, making Shilo jump, her head snapping up.

"I'm sorry-?"

"Yes, I knew your mom."

Shilo raised her chin, ready to hear more. Luigi did not want to oblige her, but found the words leaving his trap anyway, "Of course I knew her; she was set to marry my pop."

"Did she love him?"

"How the fuck do I know?" Luigi snapped. Shilo leaned back, as if his breath smelled. The Largo rolled his eyes and continued, "Pop was happy with her, that's what I remember. I was twenty at the time, young, but by then I already knew what a shithole the world was," he made eye contact with her, "that's what happens when you're the eldest son of the most powerful man on the whole fucking Goddamn planet."

Luigi shut his mouth for a full two minutes; he counted the seconds in his head. Then he spoke up again, his voice more calm, "Your ma, Marni… she was different than the other chicks that Pop dated. She… she was a good dame- er… lady."

A smile spread across Shilo's face. "What else was she like?"

The Largo scratched the back of his head, "Um, she…"

Luigi could remember a time when his father was a happier man, when Pavi still had his own face, and Amber was still Carmela and she had not yet become an addict. Luigi wouldn't say it was the happiest time of his life, but it wasn't the worst either… the worst had happened the night before.

He did not know Marni very well, but Luigi did remember that she was the only one who ever spoke to him as a human being. But Luigi did not tell Shilo this.

"She what?" Shilo's voice dragged the Largo from his memories. Pale blue orbs met brown ones.

Luigi shrugged nonchalantly, "She was alright, I guess. A better person than I could ever want to be, if I wanted to be a better person."

"I wish I could have met her," the seventeen year old replied.

A silence fell, Luigi not sure on what to say to that. Perhaps the Luigi Largo of the day before would have said 'Stop your fucking sniveling, you fuckin' brat. Your mama is wormfood, get the fuck over it,' but the damaged Luigi in that room could not even think the words.

Instead Shilo herself broke the silence, "I guess I'll let you get some rest." She rose, gathered up the food tray, and began to head towards the door.

"Wallace," Luigi called softly, catching the girl's attention, "I'm not a 'thank you' type of person."

"I wouldn't expect any less," Shilo replied before closing the door behind her, leaving the Largo alone in the dark room.

He gingerly lay back down, closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

_Blood, blood everywhere… Luigi was standing center stage at the Genetic Opera. The light shone so brightly in his eyes that he could not see the audience. His lifted his arm up to block the harsh brightness. He looked to his left and saw Rotti, Pavi, who still had his original face, and Amber all staring at him with disapproving scowls. _

"_Pop!" Luigi smiled, "you're alive!"_

"_Such a disappointment," Rotti replied, "my eldest son a monstrous bastard. You were never worthy of GeneCo. You _creature_, you_ thing_."_

_Luigi's smile faded._

"_I-a told you, fratello," Pavi's mouth curled into a twisted grin, "Papa did-a not want brains."_

_Luigi scowled and raised his right hook, ready to punch his brother's lights out, but he could not move his legs. His eyes dropped to his immovable legs as Amber spoke up,_

"_And now all that you've hungered to own all of your life belongs to me. And why? Because unlike you and Pavi, I'm simply a troubled addict, not a monster."_

"_Amber, you shut the-" _

"_Luigi! Watch your language, there are ladies present," Luigi was cut off by a feminine voice on his right. He turned to find Marni standing there, one arm wrapped around Shilo's shoulders. Shilo tried to wriggle away, but Marni's grip only tightened._

"_Luigi, just say you're sorry," Shilo shouted at him._

"_What?" Luigi muttered._

_Several cackling laughs came from the audience. Luigi faced the bright lights, still unable to see anything. The laughter got closer as Luigi realized that the laughing audience members were coming up onstage; their identities revealed themselves as their bodies blocked the light on Luigi's face._

_The leader of the gang from the other night grinned back at the Largo._

"_Hey, look boys! Look what we have here! Luigi Largo, GeneCo's stable bitch. Why don't we have some fun with him, eh boys?" _

_The gang laughed again as they began to circle the motionless Luigi._

"_Dad! Pavi! Amber! Help me!" Luigi screamed for his family, which simply stood there, shaking their heads as if he was a child getting punished for stealing a cookie from the jar._

_The gang's bodies seemed to melt into one another's forming a large blob, the faces remaining, surrounding him. Luigi squeezed his eyes shut and screamed. And as the gang began to engulf him, Luigi could hear a soft voice calling his name. _

"Luigi! Luigi! Wake up, Luigi!"

Luigi's eyes snapped open, bolting upright in bed. There was a brief loud noise that quickly faded. Luigi's breathing staggered as he took into account that it was his own screams.

"Luigi?" came the soft voice from his dream. Luigi turned sharply to the left to find big doe eyes staring back at him. "Luigi, you're alright. It was only a dream, a bad dream. You're safe now."

The Largo breathed out a sigh, brushing the damp hair out of his eyes. He was covered in a cold sweat, heart pounding in his chest. He closed his eyes and massaged his temples with his index fingers.

When he opened his eyes again he found that Shilo had her hand on his shoulder; he realized that it had actually been there since before he had awoken.

"I'm fine," he said. Shilo removed her hand but did not remove herself from the bedside.

"You sure?"

Luigi glared at the all too-caring girl. He growled, "Yes. Go away."

"It's just that I could hear you screaming in your sleep and when I came in here you tossing and turning about…"

"I said I'm fucking fine! Now _go away_!" Luigi bared his teeth at Shilo, whose expressive brow knitted before scrambling away from the Largo and unintentionally slamming the door behind her.

Outside the room Shilo still held the doorknob, her back against the wood, her chest rising and falling with each deep breath. Calming down, Shilo finally released the doorknob and walked back to her room.

xx

**TBC**

**So, again with life going on and everything, I don't know when I'll have the next chapter done. But stay tuned, cuz I really do want to continue this! The reviews are really good for me, so keep 'em coming! ^^**


End file.
